exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Levy Dawne
Levy Dawne is a powerful Saint and the chosen inheritor of Abel Dawne. Story Voice of Charity Levy was raised in an extremely religious family alongside her older brother Michael Dawne. When he died in a fight against a street gang, she was left alone, with her parents quickly dying afterwards. She attempted to study law in order to protect the innocent and prosecute the guilty the best she could. She faced a harsh life in her impoverished ghetto-like town. Eventually, threatened with rape by a gang member on her way home, she attempted to fight back resulting in her death. Instead of dying however, sensing her purity and courage, the Venatio called to her as a savior to fight against Angra Mainyu. Encountering Ahriman However, Levy was intercepted by Ahriman, Angra Mainyu's champion, who sealed away her power and sequestrated her. Levy, however, sensed in Ahriman more to him that the monster he pretended to be. She learned about his tortured story and despite him pushing her away several times, to the point of brutalizing her, she kept attempting to help him. Ahriman finally gave up and freed Levy, asking her help in order to be forever separated from Angra Mainyu. The two traveled for a moment before Levy saw her brother being tortured by Alruna. None of the people present were powerful enough to fight her, so Ahriman was forced to release the seals placed on her. Getting back her power both as a Saint and as the Venatio's champion, Levy easily wiped Alruna out. Saving the Cheshire Despite being furious at Ahriman for hiding her powers from her, Levy swore to save him and kept him by his side. Eventually, the resurrection of Abel helped her with using her powers to organize a massive counterattack which resulted in the end of Angra Mainyu and of the Venatio. Levy returned to the Cheshire and celebrated her reunion with her brother. She then decided to stay with Ahriman, choosing him as a husband and doing her best to take care of him and help him transcend his trauma. They would eventually have a child, Omniya. Protecting her Legacy Later, Levy was sent to find two women tied to her in order to prevent Angra Mainyu's inheritor Evangelo from invading the secrets guarded by Adam Dawne since the dawn of time. Those women, Aniko Dawne and Eliora Dawne, helped her fight against Evangelo's hordes and protect this hidden cache known as the Garden of Eden. After exorcising Evangelo from Paradiso, Levy returned with Eliora and Aniko to the Cheshire to keep watching over Ahriman, after sealing once and for all Adam's inheritance, determined to make sure his legacy was not vain. Appearance Levy has long, flowing pink hair, and purple eyes like her brother. She usually wears a simple black dress, although it has been replaced by a white and black armor as a Saint. Her expression is usually serious, yet warm and patient. Personality Levy is an extremely tolerant and modest woman, who shows the true quality of a Saint due to her sense of justice, desire to protect, and self-sacrificial mentality. She shows immense levels of empathy and always places others before herself, attempting to understand Ahriman despite his brutality and hateful attitude. Levy's loneliness and anger at the injustice of her brother's death molded her into a champion of justice who seeks to better the world little by little. As a result, despite a calm and collected attitude, she possesses unbreakable determination to obtain what she wants. She can also be prone to anger when those around her are threatened and will not hesitate to unleash her full abilities in that case. Powers * Saint Powers: As a Saint, she possesses unique Light-wielding abilities and a mastery of purification abilities powerful enough to help Ahriman, the most corrupted man in all worlds, with surviving and transcending his corruption. * Venatio Authority: She has been acknowledged by the Venatio as a Goddess to protect it and now serves as its temporary Territory Lord. Storylines * Venatio : True Evil shows Levy as its savior. * Ark of Adam features Levy as a main protagonist. Trivia * Her name comes from Hebrew and means "the joining". Category:Character Category:Venatio Category:Interra Category:Paradiso